


The Desirely Hallows

by Yubsie



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Sandman
Genre: Gen, Retelling, Wizarding Fairy Tales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yubsie/pseuds/Yubsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Deathly Hallows fairy tale isn't really Death's style. Desire on the other hand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Desirely Hallows

**Author's Note:**

> This arose from a perfectly normal conversation with i_paint_the_sky. Many thanks to Tess for betaing.

The spring thaw had come quickly that year. In a matter of days, the snow had vanished and the river overflowed its bank. When Desire saw the three travelers, it looked around for its sister. Sure enough, there she was.

“Busy time?”

She shrugged. “I’m always busy. If it’s not one thing, it’s another. But I’m done with the river for now. Might go visit Destiny, see if he’ll let me raid the wine cellar.”

Desire had never understood why she was so willing to bounce between the realms. “What about those travelers on the road right now?”

She laughed. “They’re _wizards_ , sister-brother. They’re not going to let a little running water get them.”

“Well then.”

“Don’t cause any trouble!” she said cheerfully as she dashed off.

Why did she always say that? But anyway… wizards. This could be entertaining.

The three reached the swollen river, examined it, and conjured a bridge out of thin air. Its sister had been right, the river was no concern for them at all. So easily solved… how very dull.

Now, what would they expect? Certainly not how she really looked. A robe. Yes, a hooded robe. More like Destiny, really. And a scythe. She was always arguing with Destiny about scythes.

Desire slipped by them unnoticed and let itself become visible midway across the bridge. “What fine magic you gentlemen have.”

“The Peverells are a fine wizard family,” the eldest boasted. “It is only natural we should best Death!”

Yes, yes, it was working. Such pride made these games so simple. Yet still oh so entertaining. “Well then. Such an accomplishment deserves a reward. Tell me… what do you desire?”

“A wand!” the fist said immediately. “One that cannot be defeated. One suiting a wizard who has conquered Death.

“Very well.” Desire crossed to the river bank and snapped a small branch off of an elder tree. It tore a strip from the hem of its cloak to serve as a core and fashioned a wand in front of the brothers. “With this you will never be defeated in a duel.”

The second brother sneered, as if her had thought of a dastardly plan. “I want a way to call back the dead.”

So that was it. He tried to make it seem like he was taunting, but there was definitely more than that. Almost like Dream. Yes, this one quite needed to learn a thing or two. Desire would get an earful, but this simply _had_ to be done. It reached into the river and pulled out a stone. 

“Turn this three times and she will return to you.”

“How did…?”

“Do _not_ question me.” Desire turned to the youngest brother. “And what is it that you would ask of me?”

He paused, seeming to actually give the matter some thought. “I want to leave this place safely without being pursued, so an impenetrable invisibility cloak.”

“So be it.” Feigning reluctance, Desire reached over its shoulder as if removing its own cloak and materialized the desired artifact. “Now go, all of you. Before I change my mind and claim what should have been mine!”

The three brothers hurried on their way. It had been a good performance. They’d believed it far more than they would have the real thing.

***

Another dingy bedroom in another sordid tavern. She’d been in hundreds like it. They still hadn’t cleaned up the stains from her last visit to this particular specimen. Usually the former occupants didn’t give her quite _this_ much trouble though.

“Wanted to see the unbeatable wand for yourself did you, pretty lady? Or maybe that’s not the wand you’re _really_ interested in.”

Death sighed. “You need to come with me.”

“Oh, what’s wrong with right here? Bed’s big enough for two.”

“I think you had best take a closer look at that bed.”

He was suitably distressed by the sight of his own body lying there with slit throat. He made an effort to hide it though. “But… I defeated Death! The wand was my prize for conquering Death himse-- oh.”

Death nodded. “I can’t be conquered. And I don’t make deals.” She reached out to him.. “Here, take my hand, Antioch. I doubt you want to linger in _this_ place.”

As they walked out together, the wizard asked, “If you’re, well, you, who was it that we met last night?”

“I’m not sure, but I definitely have my suspicions.”

***

“And that poor girl! When I put someone somewhere, they’re supposed to _stay_ put! That which comes after comes _after_ for a _reason_!”

“Oh, but he _wanted_ it so much.”

“My domain is not for your _games_ , Desire. Their _lives_ aren’t for your games.”

“Oh lighten up, sister. You’re as bad as Dream sometimes.”

“Going to chat with people at a tavern is lightening up. Taking Del to see a play is lightening up. Serving cake at family meetings is lightening up. Meddling in the lives and deaths of mortals, on the other hand, is overstepping our bounds.”

“Our bounds? We’re the Endless, sister, we have no bounds!”

“Stay _out_ of my affairs. I thought you were smarter than that.” Before Desire had a chance to speak, she said, “I have to go now. That poor man you thought it fun to meddle with is dead.”

***

“It’s really you this time?” the second brother asked. 

“Yes, Cadmus. I’m… sorry it had to be like this.”

“She told me, you know. Told me you were kinder than the one I met.”

Death smiled. “I like to think so.” She glanced around, seeking the girl. “You can come out now. I’ll help you find your way back too.”

As she approached Death, the girl became more solid. “And I can be at peace again?”

“Yes. Take my hands and I will take you both to where you belong.” And this time you have better both _stay_ there, she added to herself as they walked on either side of her.

***

It was many years before she met the youngest brother. She’d given the matter little thought after she hid the accursed stone away. It became just another item on a long list of ways Desire had managed to stir up trouble. She had enough to do without dwelling on that.

Like her job. Which was what brought her to a house in Godric’s Hollow, where an old man lay surrounded by his children and grandchildren. After he passed his prized possession to his eldest son, he laid back and looked up at her.

“So. That’s what you really look like. I had wondered.”

She smiled. “When did you figure it out?”

“When he offered us a boon. I though, now why would Death be there if we weren’t going to die? Surely Death must know these things.”

She nodded. “Very wise.”

“And why would Death offer us a prize simply for not dying? Most people do that every day, and no one shows up to give them what they most desire.”

“So why the cloak?”

“Even if it wasn’t you, we were obviously dealing with a being of great power. It is unwise to offend such a being by rejecting his generosity. Or by asking too much, as my brothers sadly learned.”

“Would but they had your wisdom. I am saddened that the impostor made such a mess of their lives.”

“Do not grieve too much for them. I fear they would have caused themselves trouble enough without outside interference. There is value in going unseen that they never learned.”

“The cloak.”

“Yes. I hope it serves my line well. There is, after all, no other like it.”

“I’m sure it will.”

“Well, I guess we should get going, friend.”

“Yes. Ignotus Peverell, take my hand.”


End file.
